Attendant
by NarfoOnTheNet
Summary: Ruby is caught by her Mistress


( * * )

Ruby had always wanted to try it on, just once. The way the light glinted off the polished bronze never ceased to catch her eye, and it had always looked impressive when her Mistress wore it during her training sessions. So when Weiss Schnee, Princess of Atlas, was visiting Mistral on a diplomatic mission, the nobles of Mistral just _had_ to attend her welcoming party, and since her Mistress had chosen Velvet to be her attendant – something Ruby was forever grateful for, she _hated_ the boring parties of the nobility – Ruby had her chance.

It still took her most of the day to build up the courage to enter her Mistress's quarters to get at her armoire.

But now here she was, standing in front of the full length polished silver mirror to inspect herself in the bronze cuirass – And was disappointed.

Ruby's shoulders sagged, the armor swaying slightly over her black tunic at the movement. The gleaming breastplate was literally hanging on her shoulders, the armholes reaching out to her biceps. Where the cuirass would reach down to the waist on her Mistress, it reached down to Ruby's thighs. And she tried not to think about the extra room in the chest area.

Ruby looked like a child wearing their parent's clothes.

"Well," she grumbled aloud, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She's at least two hands taller: of course this thing would be big on me."

"I don't think it looks that bad."

Ruby jumped slightly in surprise, spinning around to see a tall young woman standing in the chamber doorway. She wore a red chiton, the linen cloth pinned at the shoulders and reaching down to her ankles, revealing her toned, tanned biceps. Her long red hair was tied in a high pony tail, her bangs framing two emerald eyes that regarded Ruby with an amused twinkle.

"M-mistress!" Ruby squawked, "I just… I mean, I wanted to see if… Uh…" She floundered for a few seconds. "I'm sorry!" Ruby said, and tried to bow, only to be inhibited when the edge of the cuirass came in contact with her thighs.

She looked up when melodious laughter met her in response. "It's quite all right," her Mistress said, stepping into the room. "I know you have an interest in arms and armor, and I've seen the look you have when I train."

"Um, y-you have?" Ruby stammered, looking away from her Mistress's eye as she approached. It was true she was fascinated by the stores of swords, spears, and armor that her Mistress's family owned and she had wanted to try on the bronze armor…

But that wasn't the only reason she paid such close attention to her Mistress's training sessions.

She flinched when strong yet gentle hands landed on her shoulder, looking up into her Mistress's soft expression. She was close, close enough that Ruby swore she could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"But yes," her Mistress said, "This does seem a bit over-large for you, perhaps even uncomfortable." She brought her hand to the straps on the sides of the cuirass. "We should have you fitted for your own set," she said as she began undoing the buckles, "so you can join me during training. You seem very skilled with that war-scythe of yours."

Ruby gulped. "You know about that?" The whole time she spoke, her Mistress hadn't broken eye contact. Ruby found herself transfixed, like she was under a spell.

Her Mistress let out a hum. "I stumbled upon you doing your exercises a few months ago. I admit, I've been 'stumbling' upon them ever since." She gave Ruby a small smile. "The way you move is… interesting to watch."

Again, Ruby gulped. Not as much from being discovered, but more from the low tone in her Mistress's voice and the look of hunger in her eyes.

So entranced by those eyes and focused on her increasingly pounding heart, Ruby barely registered the armor being lifted over head and dropped to the floor behind her, the loud clang echoing in the spacious room.

"Though," her Mistress murmured, dragging her hands down Ruby's bare arms. "It may be beneficial to get your measurements now rather than later, have them ready beforehand."

Ruby shivered as her Mistress leaned closer, softly nuzzling her temple as she placed her hands at her waist, gathering up the edges of Ruby's tunic. "We'd need to make certain that they're as accurate as possible, of course."

It was getting hard for Ruby to think, with her Mistress so close, feeling her hands on her, the heat of her breath, and the feel of that strong form beginning to press against hers…

"W-wait," she breathed, "Mistress, wait!" Ruby quickly pushed herself away a couple of steps, taking some calming breaths.

Her Mistress gave her a look of confused surprise. "Ruby?"

"I… We shouldn't do this."

"… We shouldn't?"

Ruby shook her head. "Mistress, you're the Champion of Mistral: the city's greatest warrior. You're meant for royalty – heck you are royalty. I'm just a…" _Slave_ , Ruby thought as her voice trailed off, looking sadly away. Even if her Mistress insisted the she and the others were 'attendants', there was no denying Ruby's birth. Her parent's were slaves, she was bought and sold a slave, and she'd die a slave. No one, not her Mistress's family, not the citizens of Mistral would approve of a dirty slave even gazing at their beloved hero like that.

A hand cupped Ruby's cheek, gently turning her head to gaze back to her Mistress.

"Ruby," she said, running her thumb along her lower lip. "I want you. I've always wanted you, ever since mother gave you to me." Ruby felt a strong arm snake its way around her waist, bringing her body flush with her Mistress's. "And I would have you, if you would have me." As her Mistress spoke, she slowly leaned closer and closer, until their noses were rubbing against one another's', her breath hot on Ruby's lips. "And I've asked you to call me Pyrrha," she finished, her voice low and husky.

"… Okay…"


End file.
